1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a variable voltage regulator for electronic accelerator in automobile which is designed to stabilize the voltage supplied to the variable voltage controller of the accelerator in the electronicallyautomobile engine, which controls the power of the automobile by controlling the throttle valve with an electronics control unit (ECU).
2. Brief Description of Related Art
As disclosed in the official Patent Disclosure 97 (Jul. 22, 1997) for general automobile engines which controls a throttle valve with an ECU, voltage fluctuation ratio of the variable resister (13), whose resistive value varies according to the accelerator when the driver operates the accelerator, is inputted to the ECU and pulse voltage is created. When the said pulse voltage is transmitted to the solenoid control unit (15), the said solenoid control unit (15) activates the solenoid (16) with respect to the number of pulses. Then, it controls the amount of burning gas that flows in the engine so that the driver may produce maximum engine power efficiently.
In general, an automobile engine supplies electric power created from the generator to the battery and the battery distributes electric power to all electronic parts in the automobile.
As shown in FIG. 1, for automobiles that increase and decrease the engine power with the electronic accelerator, the power supply line (10) of the variable resister (13) and the reference potential line (11) are connected to both ends of the variable resister to maintain specific resisting value when the driver operates the accelerator. The voltage value of the said variable resister (13) varies according to the operation by the automobile driver, voltage varies due to the power supply line (10) connected to the ECU (14), the voltage varied at the variable voltage supply line (12) is supplied to the said ECU (14), the said ECU (14) recognizes the voltage and transmits the pulse signal to the solenoid control unit (15) and the said solenoid control unit (15) activates the solenoid (16) so that the driver may control the engine power by opening and closing the throttle valve (not depicted in the drawing) mechanically connected to the solenoid.
In the above electronicallyengine, although a fixed voltage shall be supplied to the variable resistance, the automobile is loaded with a higher overflowing lighting load than the rated current in such a case when the lights are on. This causes the voltage supplied to the generator or the battery to drop suddenly. This further causes electronic noise such as harmonics noise and spark noise to flow in the power of the control system of the automobile which uses a lot of electronic parts, relays and electronic control circuits that are composed of many electric parts and semiconductors.
The voltage supplied to the variable resistance of the accelerator varies according to the type of automobile, but fixed voltage of 5V or 12V is necessary so that the driver can control the engine power to the desired level. Otherwise, the power voltage supplied to the variable resistance of the accelerator fluctuates due to the electrical characteristics-of the aboveautomobile parts, the voltage between the ground and the reference potential fluctuates and unnecessary noise is created so that the engine does not operate according to the driver""s intention. Further power control by the ECU is not stable. This will consequently increase the gas consumption in the engine, creating air pollution due to unstable combustion as well as decrease the riding comfort of the automobile.
To solve said problems in current automobiles, the present invention is directed to a variable voltage regulator for an electronic accelerator in an automobile which comprises: an ECU power potential stabilizing circuit which eliminates noise and stabilizes voltage variation occurring when electrical parts of an automobile are activated by the power supplied through the ECU of the electronic accelerator, by impressing it to the power supply line and variable voltage supply line; and an ECU reference potential stabilizing circuit which eliminates the unnecessary spark noise and harmonics noise occurring on the power supply line, reference potential line and variable voltage supply line, by impressing it to the variable voltage supply line and reference potential line. It further stabilizes the voltage supplied to the ECU by compensating the voltage fluctuated due to disturbances.